


Неисправим

by AnoriellElenthel, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson, Wax and Wayne Series - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoriellElenthel/pseuds/AnoriellElenthel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: Могут пройти столетия, может до неузнаваемости преобразиться мир, но некоторые вещи останутся неизменными. Например, некоторые личности.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: тексты G-T





	Неисправим

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Marven

Марш держал в руках небольшую книжку, задумчиво склонив голову, словно разглядывая её. Триста лет - пожалуй, достаточно внушительный срок. Хотя Марш надеялся, что эти записки не понадобятся ещё дольше.  
\- Страшная вещь - ностальгия, да? - услышал он весёлый голос.  
Марш раздражённо вздохнул:  
\- Я не скучал по твоим комментариям, Келл.  
\- Я тебя тоже люблю, братец, - ничуть не смутился Келсер, появляясь перед Маршем. - Хочешь приподнести сувенир любимчику старины Сэйзеда?  
\- Только не говори, что ты тоже считаешь, что эти записи нельзя никому давать, - огрызнулся Марш.  
\- Пф! - фыркнул Келсер, располагаясь у стены. - Ты меня с кем-то путаешь.  
\- Тебя, пожалуй, спутаешь, - проворчал Марш.  
Келсер расплылся в улыбке:  
\- И правда, с кем бы? Я неповторим! Впрочем, это семейное, - он лукаво подмигнул.  
Марш не имел желания продолжать этот беспредметный разговор, поэтому молча направился к двери.  
\- Далеко собрался? - окликнул неугомонный брат, тут же образовываясь рядом с Маршем.  
Тот коротко взмахнул книжкой:  
\- Ты же и сам всё отлично понял. Обязательно меня донимать?  
\- Всего лишь стало любопытно, как именно ты собираешься вручить Ваксу свой подарок, - легкомысленно передёрнул плечами Келсер. - Я бы отдал лично в руки.  
\- Я бы на это посмотрел, - хмыкнул Марш. - Со стороны. Этот парень - параноик. Не люблю, когда в меня стреляют, знаешь ли.  
\- Как будто тебе может всерьёз навредить парочка пуль, - беспечно отмахнулся Келсер. - Вин бы сказала, что он просто ко всему готов. Впрочем, можешь подкинуть посылочку ему в кабинет. С запиской: «Искренне твой, Смерть».  
\- Ты невыносим, - буркнул Марш, сворачивая в переулок.  
\- Стараюсь. Впрочем, ты сегодня совсем не в настроении, как я погляжу. Передавай привет Мараси.  
Марш открыл было рот, уже готовый взорваться, но рядом никого не было: несносный братец растворился в воздухе.  
Досадливо тряхнув головой, Марш зашагал дальше, в который раз думая о том, что тот, кто придумал выражение «горбатого могила исправит», был изрядным оптимистом.  
Во всяком случае, он точно не был знаком с Келсером.


End file.
